The field of cancer genetics is at an exciting juncture in which the tools for interrogating cancer genes, genomes and networks have progressed enormously. The overall goal of the Cancer Genomes and Networks program (CGN) is to create a fertile environment for research on genetic abnormalities causing, or consistently associating with, the induction and progression of neoplasia and its systemic effects, and then to apply insights from these studies to clinical and translational research and patient treatment. The program is organized into four themes: Cancer genomes and genome integrity. Cancer epigenomes and transcriptional networks, Cancer proteomes and protein signaling networks, and Cancer metabolomes and metabolic networks. The CGN program has 31 members from 11 academic departments with $18.5 Million of peer reviewed research grant funding (annual direct costs). Members of the CGN program published 814 programmatically aligned articles since 2007, 10% were the result of intra-programmatic collaborations, 14% were inter-programmatic. The Cancer Center adds value to CGN by providing shared resource facilities, human tissue samples, and pilot project grants for translational research. The CGN program adds value to the Cancer Center by developing new methods/ technologies for high throughput analyses of complex biological systems that in the long run will benefit the diagnosis and the treatment of cancer.